Arrow Erotic Literature
by Autumn Springstein
Summary: The Arrow crew gets rowdy in some one shot wonders.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Another CW story starting off with a pretty steamy chapter here! Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter One: Every Kid's Dream**_

 _ **Team**_ _**Arrow sat in a room discussing a mission that they were about to go on tomorrow. Felicity sat at a computer as Oliver stood next to her. John, Dinah, René, and Curtis all stood in a line in front of them. Felicity wore an apricot dress with a blazer over it and her hair tied into a ponytail and her glasses on. Oliver wore a green t-shirt with black jeans on. Diggle wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Dinah wore a leather jacket with a gray scarf around her neck and tight black skinny jeans. René wore a blue bomber jacket and khaki joggers and Curtis wore black skinny jeans and a black bomber jacket. "Felicity was able to locate the where the drugs are going to be transported early in the morning tomorrow, so everybody be up." Oliver explained. "What are we going on a field trip?" Curtis asked chuckling. Oliver gave him a blank stare as everyone else was silent. "Oh, right. I keep forgetting that no one here laughs." Curtis explained looking down. There was a pause.**_

" _ **I thought it was funny." John said chuckling. "Thank you." Curtis' head shot up to Diggle. "Anyway..." Oliver started. "We'll be leaving at sunrise, so be here first thing." Oliver continued explaining. "Ooh! Don't forget to pack you're lunches." Felicity added. Oliver looked at her. "What? I wanted to joke too." She justified herself. Everyone but Oliver smiled. "Wait a minute. Where's my com set?" Dinah asked feeling her pockets. "Did you leave it at home?" René asked. "I don't take it home." She replied. "It's probably in your bag." Curtis said. "You're right." Said Dinah as she walked behind him to her bag that was on the floor. She bent over and started looking through her duffle bag. "So, are there any other questions?" Oliver asked. "Uh, yeah, will the school bus be stopping at a Wawa or something cuz I might get a lil hungry." René asked. Curtis, John, and Felicity all laughed. Even Dinah laughed as she was still bent over looking through her bag. "Hey, Dad." William said walking into the room.**_

" _ **Hang on, William. Give me a few more minutes, buddy." Oliver said. "Are there any real questions?" Oliver asked the team. "Uh, yeah." Curtis said raising his hand. William stood at the doorway. He couldn't help but notice Dinah bent over behind everyone else looking for something. He also couldn't help but admire her nice ass through those black jeans. He looked around to see that no one was paying attention to him as he walked over to her. He crept up to her and stood directly behind her. "There you are!" Dinah whispered as she held up her com set. She slowly backed up as she stopped. He ass pressed against William's crotch. William groaned. "Wha-?" Dinah tried to turn around, but William kept his hands on her hips moving her ass around on his crotch. "Oh...William." She moaned as she placed her hands on his moving with the motions. She hadn't felt any type of pleasure for a while. Ever since Vince died. So, this was a relief.**_

 _ **The two were hidden behind Curtis and he was tall so no one could see them. "Oh, yeah. That feels so good." Dinah whispered standing up straight. She leaned back. "You wanna take this somewhere else?" She asked. William nodded as she took his hand. She lead him out of the room and into the nearest bathroom. She shut the door and locked it. She turned around to see William standing there. She leaned in and kissed his violently. She pushed him against the sink. "Bet you've never kissed an older woman before." She whispered. "Nope." William shook his head. Dinah ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed him passionately. William placed his hands on her hips pushing her shirt up a bit showing some skin. "That's it." Dinah said switching places with him. She pulled her pants down revealing her cute little ass and leaned against the sink. "Take me." She said. "R-Right now?" William gulped. "No, later. Yes, right now, before I change my mind." She said sarcastically. William struggled with his belt.**_

 _ **Dinah peeked back and rolled her eyes awaiting her temporary lover. "Ya know. It's not often a kid gets to fuck a hot...older...desperate woman in a bathroom." She said impatiently. "I'm sorry! I'm hurrying!" William exclaimed he pulled his pants down to his ankles. "Come here, bitch." He said pulling her ass closer to him. "What the fuck did you just call me?" Dinah asked. "I'm just tryin to set the mood." William replied. Dinah shook her head. William shoved his six inch cock deep into her pussy from behind. They both moaned loudly. "Holy shit, you're tight." William said slowly thrusting in and out of her. "Fuck, that feels so good." Dinah winced. "Yeah, it does." William smiled. He lifted his shirt up and took a better hold of her ass as he began to bang her pussy in. "H-H-Hey! Take it E-E-Oh my god!" Dinah struggled to let words escape her mouth as she squeezed the edge of the sink and the side of the mirror above it.**_

" _ **Yeah, you like that, you fuckin dirty slut?!" William whispered as he leaned forward sniffing her hair and he plowed her from behind. Dinah couldn't muster up the energy to scold him as she was too overwhelmed by the pleasure. "Oh, shit! I'm gonna cum, bitch!" William groaned as he pulled out. Dinah kind of like having a forceful male fuck her as he pleases. She turned around got on her knees quickly as William stroked his cock fast and hard. "Oh, I'm gonna cum all over you're beautiful fuckin face!" He moaned as he neared his climax. He shot his steamy load all over her face as she smiled. She took his member and put it in her mouth catching the rest of his orgasm and licking all of it up. She swallowed the last of it as she stood up. She pushed him against the wall forcefully. "Next time, last a little longer. Will ya?" She demanded as she pulled her pants up past her juicy booty and walked out of the bathroom.**_

 _ **William smiled as he placed his head back against the wall and sighed. Oliver stood at the car as felicity was in the passenger seat waiting. William walked out of the building and to the car. "Where were you? I was looking all over the place." Oliver said seeming concerned. "Bathroom." William said getting in the car. Oliver shrugged and got in as they drove off. He wasn't lying.**_

 ** _Wow! I'm wet! I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and there will be plenty more to cum (See what I did there?). Let me know if any requests or suggestions you have in the R &R's or the PM's. See ya later!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Someone requested William and Felicity next, so...Here ya go!**_

 _ **Chapter Two: Living The Dream**_

 _It_ _**was a dark and starry night in Star City. Many lights in the Queen's apartment building were off except for one. The Queen's. William sat at the dining room table with textbooks and worksheets sprawled out in front of him. Felicity sat next to him leaned over the work studying the papers intently. "No, no. This is a..." she widened her eyes and waited for William to respond. "A quadratic equation." He answered. "Right. So, what do you need to do first?" She asked. "**_ **Combine all of the like terms and move them to one side of the equation** _ **." William replied. He couldn't think straight with Dinah running through his head. How amazing he felt when he blasted his load onto her face. He's still been hung up on the other day's events. They haven't talked since. "Exactly! Then you need to..." She waited again. It was nice having a mother figure who knew math and could tutor him and he noticed how hard she was trying. He appreciated it. "Identify the values of a, b, and c." He said.**_

" _ **Then substitute the values. Then simplify the square root." He explained. "Yes. See? You've got it. What's up with you? Your mind on something?" Felicity asked seeming concerned. "Nothing. It's just..." He didn't know if it was okay to tell her or not. "Dinah and I kind of...Did it...The other day." He blurted out. Felicity seemed shocked. "Uh, what do you mean did it? Like did it, did it?" She asked putting her finger through her hand rather childishly. William nodded waiting for her reaction. "Wow." Felicity scoffed looking down at the table. "Have you told your father?" She asked. William shook his head looking at her. "Well, that's...Illegal." She said still taken back. William sighed nodding. Felicity looked at him. "So, how'd you do it? Did you..." She hesitated. "Felicity." William said. "Right. You're right. Sorry. That's not important." She assured herself. "Well, I think you should tell your father and have everything sorted out." She said folding her hands. William looked down at her legs.**_

 _ **Her smooth creamy skin was always a pleasant sight with her tight short skirt apricot dress and her black blazer over it. He looked up at her tightly tied ponytail and her firmly fixed framed glasses. She noticed him staring at her and giggled pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "So, that's all of your homework. I'm gonna go do the dishes and...You et ready for bed." She said standing up. She smiled and walked away to the kitchen. William watched her legs as she clopped her peach high heels across the tiled kitchen floor. He stood up and followed her into the kitchen. Felicity turned the knob on the sink as a clean stream of water flowed through the faucet and bounced off of the metal bottom of the sink. She pulled her sleeves up on her blazer and started to do the dishes. William crept up behind her and inched his way closer and closer. He moved closer until he hovered right over her back. He sniffed her hair silently as he gently tickled his way up her skirt.**_

" _ **Oh!" Felicity yelped as she quickly turned around to face him. "What are you doing?" She asked after gasping. "I don't know. What're you doing?" He muttered as he moved closer to her face. "No. William, what are you doing? I'm not Dinah." She said trying to push him away. "No. You're not." He whispered moving closer again. He pressed his lips against her's softly. She started to resist, but kept the embrace going for a little bit. Soon, she returned the kiss by deepening the saliva exchange. William put his hands on her waist as the kiss became heated. He moved his hands down to her skirt and caressed her legs. Her silky smooth skin felt like heaven against his finger tips. Felicity lifted her left leg as William held it to his side grinding their pelvises together. William broke the kiss and began sucking on her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back moaning softly. Felicity pulled his head off of her and held his face. She looked into his eyes for a moment. "Let's go." She said rolling her eyes.**_

 _ **She walked away to the living room. "Yes." William silently pumped his fists following her. Felicity stopped at the couch bending over to taking her shoes off. "This is really wrong, you know." She said unbuckling her heels. "Yeah." He growled walking up behind her. "Cause you're my mommy!" He exclaimed taking her hips from behind and thrusting his crotch against her ass. "And you're so fucking sexy." He mumbled dry humping her. Felicity groaned enjoying the sensation. She held his hands as he continued. "Imma stop." William said pulling away. "Don't wanna cum too quick." He said smiling and stepping back. Felicity smiled as well as she laid on her back on the couch. "Come eat my pussy." She said seductively. She pulled her panties down and off of her. William knelt on the couch in between her legs and lifted her legs. He licked up and down her vagina lips as she shivered. He quickly started choking down on her pussy like a gourmet meal. "Oooh fuuuck!" Felicity moaned loudly.**_

 _ **William stood up and pulled his pants down. He threw them to the side and positioned himself between her legs. He pushed up her skirt and lined up his six inch cock with her entrance. He penetrated her womb as she gasped grabbing the arm of the couch behind her head. "Oh, yeah, Mommy. I'm gonna fuck you so hard." William groaned thrusting in and out of her slowly. "Oh, yes!" She moaned sliding back and forth on the couch. William quickened his pace as her tits bounced through her dress. William grabbed onto them as he banged into her. He pushed her dress up more showing her belly as he slammed into her as fast as he could. He abruptly slowed down not wanting to cum just yet. "Come here." He said sitting down. Felicity sat up and straddled his lap lowering down onto his erect member. She moaned cutely as she went up and down slowly. William cupped her face and he watched her pussy as it elevated up and down on his dick.**_

 _ **He grabbed her waist and slammed up into her repeatedly as she yelped whining loudly. "God, it's so hard not to cum in you, baby!" William grunted as he squeezed her ass cheeks. She leaned her hands back on William's knees as she bounced on his dick. "Oh, fuck!" She yelled as she sat up and held the top of the couch behind William's head. She slammed down on his cock hard and fast. Her ponytail bounced all over the place as her mouth was wide open spouting moans here and there. She slammed down one last time as William pushed her off of him. He turned her over onto her hands and knees on the floor in between the couch and the coffee table. He knelt on the floor behind her and entered her pussy from the back. "Holy shit." He groaned as he held her cute little butt and plowed her from behind. "God, you're so sexy. I don't think I can last for much longer." He said. "Here, turn around." He said pulling out. "Just cum in my pussy. I'm on the pill for your Dad." She said.**_

" _ **Okay." William shrugged. He pushed back inside of her as he blew his load into her stomach groaning. They both howled in unison as he hugged her tightly from behind. They rolled over as Felicity sat on his lap. She leaned down and kissed him passionately. She let go. "Now, go to bed. You've got school in the morning." She said lightly smacking his face and getting up. William chuckled. A few minutes later, William laid back in his bed as Felicity tucked him in. "I'm a little too old to be tucked in. Don't you think?" He asked playfully. "You shouldn't be fucking your Dad's girlfriend either, but...Here we are." She said grasping his member through the blanket. William clenched up as she let go. "I have to. Who can resist that beautiful face." He said caressing her chin. She smiled. "Aw." She said making a puppy dog face. "Now go to bed." She said getting up and walking away. She turned the light off and shut the door. William sighed smiling in the dark.**_

 ** _ _ **Thats the chapter. I hope you enjoyed! Be sure to leave any requests in the R &R's if you have any! And feel free to PM me about anything you wanna talk about! Have a nice day!**__**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! Keep in mind that I am seeing all of your comments and taking all of your requests into consideration. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS WRITINGS OF WHAT IS CONSIDERED STATUTORY RAPE**_

 _ **Chapter Three: Dream Come True**_

 **Oliver** _**sat in a chair in the Arrowcave. Contemplation plastered across his face. The elevator doors slid open as a pair of high heeled boots clopped across the floor. "Felicity, isn't it a bit late?" Oliver asked still looking away. "You're right." A voice answered. That wasn't Felicity's voice. Oliver looked up to see Laurel standing there. She wore a white short sleeve shirt covered by a light brown leather jacket with light blue jeans and brown high top shoes. "Laurel?" Oliver asked seeming hopeful. Laurel smiled. "Nope still me." She replied continuing to walk around the bunker. Oliver rolled his eyes. "What're you doing here?" He asked. "Oh, I don't know. Just thought drop by...say hi." She responded leaning against the railing of the cortex looking at him dreamily. "Well, you've said it." Oliver stood up and walked to the elevator grabbing his jacket on the way out. "Ollie!" Laurel called after him. Oliver looked at her as the elevator doors started to close. "Don't call me that." He said as the closed.**_

 _ **Laurel scoffed and shook her head looking down. "Hey!" A voice called. She looked up to se William walk out from a room in the back. "Laurel? Is it?" He asked walking up the steps to the cortex. "Who's asking?" She replied. "William. I'm Oliver's son." He said holding out his hand. Laurel cocked an eyebrow and shook it. "It's nice to meet you." She said. "And it is...lovely to meet you." William said holding up her hand and kissing it. Laurel chuckled. "You know...My father, over the past six years, has had incredibly beautiful women beside him, such as yourself." William began to explain walking in circles around her. "Why thank you." Laurel said crossing her arms. "There's his sister and my aunt, Thea. There's his wife and my step-mother, Felicity. There's his partner and employee, Dinah. And then there's you." William stopped. Laurel looked at him. "And darling I must say you are...extraordinary." He stepped closer to her breathing down her neck. Laurel shivered with arousal.**_

" _ **And I must say..." William placed his hands on her hips and pressed their bodies together. "Quite irresistible." He finished. Their faces were inches apart. Laurel was a few inches taller than him as she looked down slightly. William's fingers tightened their grip on her shirt revealing some skin on her sides. Laurel slowly put her arms on William's shoulders and locked her hand around his neck. William pressed his lips against her's violently as he pushed her back onto the computers where felicity worked. Laurel struggled with his belt as they fought for dominance over one another's mouth. She broke the kiss pushing William back against the desk and falling to her knees, pulling his pants down followed by his boxer briefs to reveal his six inch member fully erect to the brim. She took his phallus and licked from the bottom of the shaft to the top teasing him. William groaned running his fingers through her hair. He admired her beautiful luscious blonde locks.**_

 _ **She looked up at him with her big blue eyes as she put his cock in her mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth as they locked gazes. She swirled her tongue around the mushroom head as William leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Laurel more violently bobbed her head gagging on the length and occasionally coming up gasping for air. She took one of his balls in her mouth and popped it making saliva bubble at her lips. Following suit with the other one, William had enough. He grabbed the back of her head and thrusted down her throat hard and fast moaning and groaning as he neared his climax. "Oh, I'm gonna cum." He pulled his dick out of her mouth and stroked it fast. "Don't fuck up my make-up. Cum in my mouth." She said. William shrugged and shoved his cock back down her throat. He thrusted slowly a few more times as he blew his load into her mouth moaning. Laurel licked it up and swallowed smiling and standing up. "My turn." She said.**_

 _ **She threw William into Felicity's chair and stood in front of him. She started to unzip her tight jeans and pulled them down a bit showing her white panties. She turned around and pulled her pants down squeezing past her juicy booty. William could t believe how round and perfect her ass was. She pulled her pants down all the way to her ankles showing off her ass and legs to the boy. William stroked his cock slowly wanting more. Laurel stepped out of her jeans on the floor and pulled he panties down as well. She grabbed William out of the chair and sat down herself lifting her legs and playing with her clit. "Come her, sweetie." She said pulling her finger towards her. William got on his knees in front of her spread sex. He took hold of her legs and pulled her closer. He entered one of his fingers into her vagina as she moaned slightly. He pushed his finger in and out slowly getting her used to the feeling. After a few seconds, he put another finger in her.**_

 _ **Laurel moaned louder as her walls widened a bit more. William pumped his fists gets in and out a few more times before taking his fingers out. He looked Laurel in the eyes as he put both of his fingers all the way in his mouth sucking her juices clean from his phalanges. Laurel smiled. William leaned down and licked up and down her wet folds. Laurel shivered from the cold, wet touch. He plunged his tongue deep inside of her as she moaned again. William wiggled his tongue inside of her body as she shifted in her seat. He hooked his tongue at her entrance hitting her g-spot as she yelped loudly. William kept licking that spot as he bit down lightly on her clit. "Oh, fuck! You're gonna make me scream!" She exclaimed. William looked up and smiled. "Do it." He said. He then hooked his tongue at her entrance again and bit down on her clit as she screamed upwards. A cyclone of sonic energy escaped her mouth hitting the ceiling. She squirted her juices into William's mouth.**_

 _ **He licked up the residue enjoying her sweet nectar. William stopped as did Laurel. "That was hot." He said. The two smiled at each other as they heard the elevator ding. The two rushed around putting their clothes back on. They darted their vision over to the elevator to see René step out. René saw William and Laurel standing next to each other on the cortex. He looked at the two blankly. "I don't get paid enough to ask why either of you are here." He said turning around and leaving. William and Laurel looked at each other and laughed relieved. Laurel stepped in front of him and looked at the elevator. "Maybe we should continue this another time. We don't want anyone else walking in." She explained looking at the elevator. William stepped behind her and placed his hands on her waist pressing her ass against his crotch. "Come on, Laurel. You and I both know we're not stopping." He said. Laurel turned around. "You're right." She smiled.**_

 _ **William pushed her against the computers as she grabbed onto the railing. He unzipped her jeans again pulling them down to her ankles. He slapped her perky ass as it jiggled. He pulled down her panties as well to her ankles leaving them there this time to be pulled up quickly. William pulled his own pants and underwear down to his ankles. He held his hand in front of Laurel's face. She spit on his hand as he stroked his cock with it lubing it up. Before he did anything else, William leaned down and spread her butt cheeks apart revealing her tight little asshole. He wiggled his tongue inside of her butthole as she gasped gripping the railing harder. "William!" She exclaimed seeming pleasantly surprised. He swirled his tongue around the rim of her hole giving her a tickling sensation. He the. Went back to readying his wet cock. He held her hips and pushed her shirt up a bit shoving his length into her pussy from behind. They both moaned in sync as he leaned on her back hugging her tightly.**_

 _ **Laurel held onto the railing and moved her ass back and forth on his dick. William just stood back and marveled at her perfect lower body. Laurel moaned pushing back harder and faster. Soon, William had enough and reached around her torso grasping her breasts through her shirt. He fucked her from behind fast and hard as they both moaned. The bunker was filled with moans and clapping sounds. William reached up her shirt and took hold of her bouncing tits from under her bra. He squeezed the mounds of flesh as he clapped her cheeks from the back. He slowed down as he pushed her hair to one side kissing her neck passionately. He sucked on her skin and thrusted sensually. He then abruptly grabbed her hair and yanked it fucking her harder and faster again. Laurel screamed in pleasure as William groaned uncontrollably. They both neared their climax as William pulled out. Laurel turned around and got on her knees catching his orgasm in her mouth.**_

 _ **She got up again and pushed him back in the chair. This time straddling his lap. She arched her back and slowly lowered herself onto his rock hard member moaning. William pulled her shirt up revealing her d-cup breasts and squeezed them as she bounced on his cock. He was astonished by her sexy body as she rode him. She took off her brown leather jacket and threw it to the side leaving her in just her white shirt. She stopped bouncing as William took hold of her thrusting upward hard and fast. They both moaned uncontrollably as they neared their third climaxes. Laurel hopped off and knelt down catching his cum in her mouth a third time as well. "Lay on your back." William said. Laurel laid on the floor as William hovered over her. He positioned himself between her legs and lined up his cock at her entrance. He looked into her eyes as he buried his dick deep in her pussy. He leaned down and kissed her passionately while slowly thrusting in and out of her.**_

 _ **Laurel cupped his face as she moved back and forth on the floor. "Oh, I'm gonna cum one more time." William said panting heavily. "Give it to me baby." She whispered as he wrapped her arms around her hugging her tightly again. He pummeled as hard as he could loudly groaning as he pulled out and stroked his member fast. Laurel lifted her shirt up a bit as he came all over her belly. He groaned as he squeezed out his load and banged it off on her skin. William collapsed on the floor next to her. "So..." She panted out of breath. "Can I get your number?" William asked. They both chuckled.**_

 ** _Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Be sure to leave a comment on who you think I should do next. And as always, have a great day!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Apologies for the long wait. School is back and I don't have as much time to work on these as I did before. Anyway, enjoy the fourth chapter!**_

 _ **Chapter Four: Wet Dream**_

 _ **William**_ _**laid down in his bed pulling the covers over his body. Felicity sat on the side of the bed and tucked him in. She wore black pants with a navy blue blouse and a beige leather jacket. She had her hair down and over her shoulders with her glasses on her face. "Felicity, I'm twelve years old. You don't have to tuck me in at night." William said smiling. "Well, I like doing it. Unless you don't like me doing it. In that case, I don't have to do it. I mean it's entirely up to you if you wanna-" She rambled talking too fast to comprehend. "Felicity!" William stopped her. "I like it." He said holding her hands. "Okay." She smiled. "Well, I'll see you in the morning. Good night." She said flicking the light switch off. She went to shut the door. "Felicity?" She heard William say in the darkness. She flicked the light back on. "Yeah?" She asked stepping back in the room. "Can you give me a bedtime blowie?" William asked smiling. Felicity groaned and chuckled a bit. "I'm so tired." She said.**_

 _ **William gave her that look. That look that says "I know you want to". "Okay, fine! But, only a blowie. One woman can only handle so much statutory rape in one week." She joked. William chuckled. Felicity sat back down on the side of the bed as William removed his covers. She looked down to see him already hard. She palmed his cock through his sweatpants. "I see you're ready." She said pulling his pants down to his thighs. His six inch boner flung up and stood stiff. Felicity grasped her warm fingers around his member stroking it up and down slowly. She pushed her hair to one side and started stroking faster. "Spit on it." William said. Felicity looked at him and slowly leaned in kissing him passionately. She took dominance over his mouth sucking saliva out of it. She broke the kiss and spit on her hand slowly. She then stroked his cock making it wet. William groaned putting his head back as Felicity jerked his wet cock. "Felicity." William moaned running his fingers through her hair.**_

 _ **She leaned down and took his penis in her mouth as she licked all around the shaft and head. She bobbed her head up and down gagging on the phallus. William thrusted upward slowly. She swirled her tongue around his head sending him over the edge. "Oh!" He exclaimed holding the back of her head and cumming down her throat. Felicity lifted her head up wiping her mouth and licking her lips. "Okay. That's enough for tonight. Now, go to bed." Felicity said tucking him back in. "Good night." She said shutting off the lights. "I love you." William said. Felicity smiled at him. "I love you too." She said shutting the door. William rolled over and shut his eyes. He slowly drifted off and jumped up. It was day time. He...wasn't in his condo anymore. He was in his old house. In his old room. In his old bed. He jumped out of bed feeling himself. Was this a dream? It had to be. Then again, with all this meta-human mumbo jumbo...It could be possible. He sniffed slightly noticing a fragrance of bacon in the air.**_

 _ **His bedroom door opened as he stepped out into the hallway. The smell growing stronger. It made him a bit hungry. He slowly crept toward the kitchen and peeked around the corner to see a woman standing at the stove. She was short. About his height at five foot four. She had a long brunette ponytail that hung down to the back of her neck. She wore a dark gray crew-neck long sleeve shirt. She had black sweatpants on and dark gray socks. She faced the stove cooking the food. William recognized the woman. "Mom?" He gulped. She slowly turned around and smiled widely. "Good morning!" She said happily. William rushed over to her and hugged her tightly. "Woah! Hello to you too." She said seeming surprised. William squeezed tight for a while. "William, what has gotten into you?" She asked as they pulled apart. William sniffled wiping the tears from his eyes. He cleared his throat. "H-How are you alive?" He asked.**_

" _ **Sweetie, what are you talking about?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder. "Y-You were...You were dead. I-I had to live with Oliver and Felicity a-and we had your funeral and everything I-" He nervously rambled. "Honey. It was just a dream." She said pulling him in and hugging him. William was confused, but hugged her back closing his eyes. "It was just a dream." She said once more. William felt a hand caress his crotch. He jumped back to see Samantha's hand palming his cock through his sweatpants. "Mom, what are you-Shhhhhhh." He was cut off by her index finger pressing against his lips. She leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips. William pushed her back. "Mom, I can't-I cant do this." He said. Samantha smirked. "You already are." She said. Before William could respond, he blinked and she was gone. He looked down to see his pants down and his mother sucking his cock thoroughly. "What the?!" He stumbled back.**_

" _ **Where are you going?" Samantha asked wiping her mouth. William pulled his pants up and turned a corner to see her standing in front of him. "Don't you wanna fuck your mommy?" She asked seductively. William looked down at her chest. The crew-neck shirt she was wearing showed her cleavage very well. William turned back around to see a door. He looked around him as everything else was pitch black. Except the door. He slowly reached for the knob and opened it to reveal a bedroom. He recognized it as his mother's. It was very clean and kempt. He stepped into the room as the door slammed shut behind him. He jerked around to see the door was gone. Just a wall. "You can't leave." A voice said from behind him. William turned to see his mother laying seductively on the bed. "And why's that?" He asked. Samantha rolled her eyes getting up. "You and Felicity have a sexual relationship. Correct?" She asked standing in front of him. "What?" William tried to seem confused.**_

" _ **William, I know." She replied. "So what we do? That doesn't mean that I have to have one with you." He explained. His mother winced. "Does it?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. "What do you mean?" William asked. "Deep down, you know that it's wrong. Fucking Felicity." She said pacing around him. "Sure. So is fucking Dinah, or Laurel...Or you." William explained. "I'm just gonna cut to the chase here." She said stopping in front of him again. "In order for you to be okay with being with Felicity, you have to be okay with being with me. Your mind needs some closure." She explained. "Because my mind is what's making this up right now. I'm dreaming." William stated. Samantha shrugged. "If you don't fuck me, you're always gonna have a feeling of regret for fucking Felicity. And you don't want that. Because you know you're not gonna stop." She continued. William knew she was right. "So, I just have to have sex with you, then I can leave?" He asked. His mother looked at him.**_

 _ **William crashed his lips against her's and wrapped his arms around her waist backing her into the bed and hovering over her. She spread her legs welcomingly as he grinded against his mother. William felt for his pants, but his hands were stopped by her's. "Don't rush." She whispered looking him in the eyes before kissing him again. William felt up and down her body enjoying every limb to the touch. He pulled her pants down and lay with his head between her thighs which were on his shoulders. He started eating her pussy as she squirmed moaning. Samantha arched her back and moaned cutely as her son ate her out. William closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was fucking his mother from behind on the bed. He didn't know how they got here. Then again, it is a dream. He shrugged it off and pulled her hair fucking her brains out. He blinked again and he stood with her legs wrapped around his waist. He slammed her against the wall and thrusted upward as they moaned breathing heavily into each other's face.**_

 _ **Samantha breathed in his eyes as he shut them. When they opened, he sat at the headboard of the bed with her straddled on his lap. She bounced up and down on his dick as her tits bounced up and down in his face. William rolled her over onto her back and entered her slowly. "I really miss you, Mom." He said slowly thrusting in and out of her. "Aw. I miss you too baby." She held the back of his head and moaned. William bent down and hugged her. He then continued to fuck her until he came inside of her. William collapsed on the bed next to her and jumped up to see that he was in his condo again. He breathed heavily with sweat beating down his face. He pulled the covers off and sat on the side of his bed.**_

 ** _Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know if you have any other requests and I can make it happen_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: Dream Team**_

 **William** **walked up to the door of the building above the bunker. He looked around to see no one paying mind to his business. Just the regular every day hustle and bustle of downtown Star City. He opened the door and stepped into the empty office shutting it behind him. It was very humid in there. Musty as the team would use to describe it. Luckily it's not the office where everyone spends their time. It's beneath. William walked through the dust filled air and ran his fingers along the bottom of a ridge on the wall opening a secret elevator. He stepped inside as it closed behind him. The doors opened again as he stepped out into the bunker. He walked up the steps and onto the platform and took out his phone. He wanted to make sure the time was right. "You're late." A voice called from the darkness. William snapped his head in the direction of the voice. Laurel stepped out of the shadows and smirked. "Uh, you said four-thirty. It's...four-thirty." William said holding up his phone.**

 **"** **Oh no, you aren't actually late. I just needed something to say to set the mood." Laurel explained. "Okay?" William said seeming confused. "So, did you miss me?" Laurel said walking towards him slowly. "You know I did." William chuckled. He pulled her waist in as they locked lips. The two breathed through their noses heavily as they sucked face. William reached down and squeezed her ass through her tight jeans. "Whoah! Easy there cowboy." Laurel broke the kiss touching his nose as they chuckled. "Aw, how cute." Another voice called from the darkness. The two jumped apart and looked to see who it was. Dinah stepped out from the shadows this time and stood with her hands on her hips. "Dinah, What are you doing here?" William asked seeming more calm knowing it was her. "Well, I just came as soon as I got an intruder alert on my phone that someone was in the bunker without authorization." William rolled his eyes sighing. How could he have forgotten.**

 **Felicity upped the security in the bunker. "You're lucky I dismissed the alert before anyone else could see it." Dinah explained further. "So, what are you still doing here?" Laurel said with her arms crossed. "I should be asking you the same question." Dinah replied stepping forward and standing face to face with her. "Guys, guys. Come on. Let's just keep things civil." William stepped in between the two pushing them apart. "Is it fun having an affair with a sixteen year old kid?" Dinah asked smiling. "I don't know. Is it?" Laurel replied smirking. Dinah seemed surprised. "That's right. He told me about you two." She explained. "Aw, you talk about me?" Dinah asked smiling at William and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Look, Dinah. I'm sorry that we haven't talked about what happened. It was my first time and I didn't really know what I was doing. But, I really like you and I hope we can keep it up with the sex. Dinah smiled. "I like you too." She said rubbing his arm.**

 **"** **And Laurel. I like you just as much. I'd like to keep fucking you too." William turned to Laurel. "As would I...but with you." She quickly explained herself. "Okay, are we good now?" William asked looking at the two. The girls nodded silently. There was a pause. "So...what now?" Asked Dinah. "I was thinking a three-way." Laurel quickly answered. "Yeah, actually, I was thinking the same thing." William added. "Okay, but where? In the bathroom?" Dinah asked. "Or in the cortex again?" Laurel asked. "I think we should do it where no one's ever done it before." William smirked. The girls looked at each other nervously. The elevator doors opened as the threesome stepped out and into the musty office above ground. "Here?" Dinah asked scrunching her nose in disgust of the place. "Yeah, isn't it a bit...dirty?" Laurel asked running her finger against a shelf collecting dust that she then flicked off. "Come on. that's what makes it hot." William said turning to face the two.**

 **"** **Okay...so, how do we do this? Do we take turns or go at the same time?" Dinah asked stepping forward. "Hmm...turns sounds interesting. Here, Dinah, you first." William said scooping her waist and crashing his lips against hers'. The two fought for dominance over the other's mouths as William bumped into a table. He turned Dinah** ** _around and pushed her back against the table as she sat on the edge. William started kissing down her neck. Dinah moaned as he bit down on her flesh lightly. He lifted her shirt up revealing her absence of a bra. "No bra?" He asked. "I kind of had expectations before coming here." Dinah smiled. William smiled as well and proceeded to suck on her erect nipples. Her milky skin tasted almost heavenly to him. He kissed in between her breasts and made his way down to her belly button as he stuck his tongue inside. Dinah moaned putting a leg up on the table she sat on. She unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down to her ankles sitting back on the table._**

 __ _ **William spread her thighs and took a long lap at her pussy with his tongue. She shivered in delight. She couldn't remember the last time someone's eaten her out. William spread her pussy lips and stuck his tongue inside wiggling it around as Dinah arched her back moaning louder. Laurel was leaned against a wall with her hand down her pants playing with herself to the hot sight. She took her hand out and walked over to the two. She gripped Dinah's hair snapping her head back and kissed her lips passionately. Dinah let her shirt fall back down as she grabbed the back of Laurel's head deepening the kiss. William had finished his feast as he stood up and began to unbuckle his belt. He let his pants fall down to his ankles as the belt clanked against the floorboards sending more dust flying. "Oh, I'm gonna fuck you so hard." William said pulling her thighs toward him as her ass hung off the table. William placed his erect seven inch member at her entrance and slowly pushed it inside of her.**_

 __ _ **Dinah broke her kiss with laurel as she moaned and looked into William's eyes. She pulled up her shirt revealing her toned abs as William took hold of both sides of her stomach. He then pulled out out and pushed back in repeatedly getting her used to the length. Once she was used to it, he pulled out slowly. He then slammed back into her as she moaned extremely loud. "Boooom!" She growled. Laurel smiled at the sexy sight. William pumped faster and faster taking hold of Dinah's cheek. He pummeled her pussy senselessly as she moaned louder and louder. "Jesus, Will, you're gonna make her cum." Laurel was still smiling. William fastened his pace further as the wooden table trembled beneath her. He moaned as he started to pull out slowly. He jerked his dick fast as he nut all over her stomach and in her belly button. "Fuuuuck!" Dinah moaned as well as her juices squirted out of her pussy and soaked the floor. Laurel turned around to see the window wide open.**_

 __ _ **No one was looking, but with the hundreds of people passing right by the window by the minute, they could if they wanted to. "Uh, guys, shouldn't we cover up the giant windows over there?" She asked pointing behind her. Dinah and William looked at her. Dinah was too out of breath to talk. "Oh, so you're scared of people seeing us?" William asked stepping closer to her dick in hand. "I'm not scared of anything. I just don't think it's a good idea for Dinah and I to get caught having sex with a minor." She explained backing up. "Oh, well, that's a shame. Because you're turn is next." William said. William kept walking toward her as she was backing up the whole way to the door. "Open it." William said smiling evilly. "Why?" She asked. "What are you too scared?" William asked. Laurel seemed annoyed as she placed her hand on the cold metal of the doorknob. She then swung it open as a brush of wind went against her back blowing her hair. William pushed her out the door and through the bustling people.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **William, what are you doing? You are naked!" She exclaimed. "Gotta add some excitement to the mix, right?" William said. Dinah pulled her pants up and looked out the window to see William bend Laurel over against a mailbox and pull her pants down to her ankles. "You dirty dog." She smirked. "William!" Laurel exclaimed again. "Calm down. Just pretend they're not even there." William assured her getting his cock ready. Laurel looked at the busy people rushing by as they looked at the two in disgust. Laurel chuckled nervously when all of a sudden she gasped. William put his hands on her shoulders deepening his penetration. He then squeezed her perky ass as he fucked her from behind. Laurel moaned loudly as people stopped and were recording on their phones. "Hey! Hi! Sup!" William greeted them all as he fucked Laurel from behind. The mail box shook with clanking sounds as Laurel clenched the sides of the metal. William pushed her shirt up a bit showing her back as he fastened his pace.**_

 __ _ **Now banging into her pussy from the back, he began to reach his climax. He groaned as he pulled out and bust a nut down her back. He leaned forward and kissed Laurel passionately as she ran her fingers through his hair. A loud blast of sound knocked all of the strangers' phones out of their hands breaking them on the cement. Dinah stepped out. "Sorry, folks. Guess you won't be uploading this anytime soon." She said as they all scattered. Dinah looked at the two angrily and went back inside. William and Laurel looked at each other nervously and pulled their pants back up following Dinah inside. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Dinah asked loudly as the door shut behind Laurel. "Look, I was just trying to-" William started, but was cut off. "To add some excitement to the mix. Yeah, I heard you." Dinah said. "But, what would've happened if that video got out and your father saw. What would you of done?" Dinah asked. "My dad is a coward. He wouldn't do anything to me." William said.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Yeah, but what about us." Laurel said. William paused. "Look, guys, I'm sorry. I was just trying to have a little fun." He explained looking down. "And we can. Just not in public. At least not until you're eighteen." Dinah explained. "Aw, you really wanna last that long?" William smiled at her. Dinah and Laurel laughed. "If you pull something like that again, YOU won't last that long." Dinah said. "I think you're just jealous that it wasn't you out there." William said. "Please, I got plenty in there." She replied pointing behind her. "Well, I think I still got one more load in me if you girls aren't done just yet." William said pointing to his crotch. Dinah and Laurel smiled at each other. "Okay." Laurel said. The two walked in front of the sixteen year old boy and got down on their knees. "Alright, a double-blowie!" William exclaimed excitedly. Laurel pulled his pants down to his ankles as his erect hard-on popped up. Laurel placed it in the palm of her hand and stroked it very slowly.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Oh, god you're so fucking beautiful." He said cupping her chin. Laurel smiled and licked from the bottom of his shaft to his head teasing him. She then engulfed his entire phallus within her throat. She gaggged as she bobbed her head back and forth. Dinah bent down and licked William's taint as he twitched giggling. She took one of his balls in her mouth and sucked on it as he groaned. He ran his fingers through her hair as laurel went to work on his dick. She swirled her tongue around the mushroom head and made a popping sound as she let go of his cock. She pulled her pants down to her ankles again and stuck her ass out as she started sucking his dick again. Dinah followed suit as she stuck her ass out as well. William had a perfect view of both of them from above. Laurel stuck a finger in Dinah's pussy from behind while she multitasked with William's cock. Dinah returned the favor as she slipped a couple of fingers in Laurel's hole while she sucked on his balls.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Oh shit, I'm gonna cum." He warned the two. They stopped sucking him off as he jerked his dick with furious speed. He moaned feeling weakened at the sight of the women as he blasted his last load onto their pretty faces. "Oh, that's gonna be one for the books." He panted out of breath.**_

 _ **Hey! I actually uploaded a chapter! Finally! I know it's been so long! I think next i'll work on a chapter for The Flash! Let me know what you think in the comments! Peace!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, WARNING, there is extreme sexual content in this chapter. I know the whole story is sexual, but this takes it a bit far, I admit. So be warned. Keep in mind that I originally had a completely different direction for this chapter and I only decided to go the way I went with it in the middle of writing it, so there's surprises. Anyways, enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter Six: Bad Dream**_

 _William sat in his room playing video games on his ginormous television. He was playing Halo Wars 2. The TV flashed red and displayed "DEFEAT" across the screen. "Damn it!" William grunted clenching the controller. He decided not to get mad as it was just a game and tossed the controller aside. He stood up and decided to go see what Felicity was doing. He slid his door open to see her standing at the kitchen counter on her laptop typing away at the keyboard. "Hey, Felicity, whatcha doing?" He asked nonchalantly walking past her to get a snack. "Oh, nothing. Just going through some of the city's surveillance footage over the past week. William's eyes widened as he turned his back to face her. "Really?" He asked pouring cereal into a bowl. "Yup. It's not something I like to do, but, every now and then I gotta skim through and see what's going on." She explained eyes trained on the screen. The light from the laptop reflected in her glasses as her eyes darted back and forth between camera screens._

 _William poured milk into his bowl and started to put everything away. Felicity stopped as she saw something odd. A bunch of people were all gathered in a circle. She switched to a different traffic camera angle and was take back to see William fucking Laurel against a mail box. She placed her hand over her mouth in surprise. She looked at William as he still had his back turned making his breakfast. Felicity looked back down at her laptop to see a blast of sound waves knock the crowd back and Dinah step out. She then saw the three go back inside the abandoned campaign office and lock the door. Felicity was in shock. "Okay, well, I'm gonna just go back to my room now." William said walking past her. "Wait!" She turned to him quickly. William stopped and tried to peek at the screen, but Felicity closed the laptop. "Uh, I have to meet someone-at the uh-the bunker. I can't leave you hear alone, so you gotta come with me. Get dressed." She explained getting her stuff._

" _Felicity, I'm sixteen. I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself home alone." He replied. "William." She stopped and gave him the look. "Okay, fine, but I'm not a baby." He said going in his room to get dressed. "But, you're my baby!" She called after him playfully. She pulled out her phone and sent a text saying "Meeting in the bunker NOW". The elevator doors opened as Felicity stepped out followed by William. They both entered the conference room to see Dinah and Laurel standing there waiting. "There you are." Dinah said seeming impatient. "It's about time you showed up to your own meeting." Laurel said snarkily. "Um, William why don't you go wait in the other room while we have a meeting." Felicity said. "But-" William was cut off. "Now, please." She said pointing out the door. William looked at the two women and walked away. "Thank you!" Felicity called after him again. She walked in front of Dinah and Laurel and leaned on a desk. William snuck back up to the conference room and hid behind a wall to listen._

" _Wow, you really got this mom thing down." Dinah said crossing her arms and smiling. "And you really got this stupidity down." Felicity snapped back seriously. Dinah was surprised at her hostility. "Now, I know that you had sex with William, but I didn't know that this was a spreading activity." Felicity looked at Laurel. "Hey, he came onto me a while ago. It's not my fault he's got me coming back for more." Laurel explained nonchalantly. Felicity seemed angry. "Look, Felicity, you're not exactly the right person to be saying this right now." Dinah said getting defensive. Felicity raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, he tells us everything about you two. He says you guys fuck on the daily." Laurel added. "We do no...okay maybe we do, but that's besides the point." Felicity argued. William smiled with his ear against the wall. "The point is that you had sex with my sixteen year old son in public where you could've ruined his life." She explained._

" _Ruined his life? I have a career. I'm an attorney. I can lose my job like that." Laurel said snapping her fingers. "Same here. Granted we could've done more to stop him, but we're sorry. Okay? I smashed everyone's phones so no one has a recording." Dinah justified. "And I deleted the surveillance footage so that no one sees it on traffic cams." Felicity said calming down. "See? Problem solved. Now can we go-" Laurel was about to say before being cut off. "No one is going anywhere until someone tells me what the hell is going on." A deep and manly voice said. The three women turned to see Oliver step into the room. "Oliver! What are you doing here?" Felicity asked nervously. "I got an intruder alert on my phone. You guys really don't pay attention to it. Do you?" Oliver asked. The girls all shook their heads. "Oliver whatever you heard-" She was cut off. "Felicity, you had sex with my son?" Oliver asked stepping in front of her. "Ooh, he pulled the MY son card. Good one, Ollie." Laurel said smirking._

" _Don't call me that. You're not our Laurel and you never will be." Oliver said stepping in front of her. "Geez, lighten up, will ya?" Laurel scoffed as he towered over her. "You had public sex with my son for the whole city to see it. I'm not gonna lighten up." Oliver said. Laurel seemed nervous. "And you." He turned to Dinah. "You had sex with my son in the next room behind my back." He explained. "How'd you know about that?" She asked. "Do neither of you understand the concept of security cameras?" He asked concerned. Dinah and Laurel shook their heads. Oliver turned to Felicity. "Oliver, look-" Felicity was cut off by a hand striking her cheek. Everyone was taken back. Oliver has just slapped his wife. Felicity's entire left side of her face was bright red with a hand print. "That's for fucking our son." He growled in a low tone. "Oliver!" Dinah exclaimed. Oliver turned and slapped her as well. Dinah held her face and snapped her glance back at him seeming pissed._

" _That's for fucking my son in the same building as me." He explained. He looked at Laurel. She shook her head. "No!" She said flinching. Oliver slapped her in the face harder than the others and gripped her up. "No! Get off!" Laurel squirmed as Oliver forced her against the table. He turned her around and held her down as he pulled her pants down to her thighs. "You girls need to be punished." He said pulling down his own pants. He stroked his massive ten inch dick and shoved it in Laurel's pussy from behind. Laurel screamed from the pain as Oliver fixed himself inside of her. "Oliver stop it!" Felicity yelled still holding her face. Oliver thrusted in and out of her as she gasped gripping the table. Oliver fucked her pussy as her ass clapped and jiggled within his grip. He smacked her ass furiously as they turned red quickly. William stared in horror as his father raped a woman in front of his eyes. "Oliver!" He yelled storming into the room._

" _William, get out of here, buddy." Oliver said looking back at him and panting out of breath. "Oliver, it's not their fault. I'm the one who came onto them!" William exclaimed. "I don't care, buddy. These are adults and they should be responsible." Oliver explained thrusting deeper into Laurel as she screamed. "You know what? You're right." William said having an epiphany. "What?" Felicity asked looking at William concerned. "My dad's right. You do deserve punishment." He said gripping Dinah by the arm of her leather jacket. "Get off of me." She yelped. Felicity tried to reach for her. "You're next." He pointed to Felicity smiling evilly. Felicity seemed worried for the men of her life. William laid Dinah on her back on a table and pulled her pants off followed by his own. He stroked his erect seven inch cock and shoved it in her pussy forcefully as she screeched. He continued to bang into her walls as she placed her hands on the wall that the table was up against._

 _Oliver gripped Laurel's throat and choked her with ferocity as he screwed her senselessly from the back. She gasped for air through her constricted wind pipes as she was taken like no tomorrow. Oliver pulled out as she collapsed relieved of his size. He turned and looked at his wife. She shook her head furiously. "No!" She exclaimed. "Dad!" Oliver turned to see William looking at him while fucking Dinah. "She's mine." He pointed at his step-mother. Oliver nodded and turned back to Laurel. "No, please no more!" She cried on the floor. Oliver picked her up and sat in a chair. He picked her up like she was weightless and placed her straddled on his lap. He positioned his dick upright as she lowered down slowly sobbing. Oliver pushes himself up into her as he groaned and she yelped. He pushed her shirt up a bit taking hold of both sides of her belly and thrusting up into her fucking her softly. Clapping sounds emitted from the room as Felicity watched in horror. She did this._

 _She invited Dinah and Laurel here just to yell at them and now they're being raped because of her. She cried wiping her tears. Oliver cupped Laurel's cheek kissing her passionately as he fucked her passionately. William groaned as he blasted a fat load onto Dinah's face as she was now on her knees on the floor. "You can take a break." He said turning to his step-mother dick in hand. "No, William, don't." Felicity said softly shaking her head. William slowly walked towards her. He cupped her cheek and kissed her passionately. The kiss was heated and deepened every second. Felicity backed up against a desk as William turned her around he lifted her dress skirt and pulled her panties down sticking himself inside of her from behind. The two moaned sensually together as he thrusted in and out slowly. William took out her scrunchie letting her wavy blonde locks fall past her shoulders. He messed up her hair with his fingers as he fucked her slowly. "Oh, I'm gonna cum." William whispered closing his eyes._

 _William shot up in his bed with sweat beating down his face. "Woah woah woah, heyyyy!" Felicity whispered as she sat at the foot of his bed and rubbed his leg. "It was just a bad dream, sweetie. It wasn't real. What is with you and these nightmares lately?" She asked as William panted out of breath._

 ** _Phew, heavy I know. Luckily it was only just dream. Spoilers if you didn't read it. Anyways I'll see you in the next chapter!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven: Lucid Dreams**_

Felicity _moaned softly as William thrusted slowly holding her thigh to his side and his arm around her back. She turned her head on her pillows as she was enamored with pleasure. The heavenly white sheets draped around the two lovers as William clenched them in his fist. Felicity clawed at his back scratching his skin as he made love to her. They both breathed heavily as the afternoon sun shone in from the window. Blue skies lit up the view of Star City as birds chirped and a gentle breeze blew. William began to pickup pace. He kissed his step-mother passionately sucking on her rosy pink lips. Her beautiful blonde hair flowed over her shoulders as her glasses sat unworn on the nightstand. "Oh, I'm gonna cum." She whispered between kisses. "Oh, fuck me harder." She moaned. William winced as he thought of his nightmare. He saw his father slap Felicity across the face and then himself fucking her from behind against a computer desk. He winced pulling out of her and backing up on the bed._

" _What, sweetie, what's wrong? Wh-did I do something?" She asked seeming worried. "N-no it's just..." William paused. "William, tell me what's going on." Felicity placed a hand on his shoulder. William shook his head. "The Dream I had...last night I-" He stuttered. "I hurt you." He said looking at the stunning blonde before him. "Oh, William, you could never hurt me. I love you. I love you like my own son and you know that." She explained running her fingers through his hair. William nodded as Felicity leaned in pressing her lips against his. Just then, the doorbell rang as the two broke the kiss and looked at each other. "That must be your aunt. She's watching you today until I get back from a meeting with Argus." Felicity patted his chest jumping up from the sheets and putting clothes on. "Man, you're gonna leave me with blue balls?" William sucked his teeth looking at his step-mother. Felicity paused. "Okay, let me just get that for you." She said getting on her knees and putting her hair behind her shoulder._

" _Do you even know if they're home?" Roy asked seeming impatient. "Roy, if I didn't know they were home, why would I still be here after the eighth knock in a row?" Thea asked him leaning on the door knocking again. The door then swung open as Felicity stood before them. "Hey! Thea! Roy! So nice to see you!" She said hugging the both of them. "Oh, yeah, come on in." She stepped aside as the two entered. "Thanks again for watching William for me." She said taking Thea's jacket and putting it on the coat rack. "Yeah, no problem. I was in town and...wanted to see my little nephew." She said putting her purse down. William walked out of his room fully dressed. "Aunt Thea, Uncle Roy!" He said putting his arms up. "Hey, knucklehead." Thea said hugging him tightly. "What's up, buddy?" Roy asked rubbing his hair messing it up. "Nothing. Just playing some video games. "Really? Whatcha got?" Roy asked as they both ran to his room._

" _Yeah, this won't give me a migraine at all." Thea rolled her eyes smiling at Felicity. They both laughed. "Hey, look, I asked Oliver to stay later this morning, but he has a lot of work to do at the City Hall. You know how it is." Felicity explained. "Yup, I've worked there. But, it's okay that he's not here. We're not really speaking lately anyway, so..." Thea explained. "Oh, why's that?" Felicity asked. "Hey, Thee." Roy asked out of breath. "Can I get an Xbox?" He asked. "I think you should get to Argus. You know how Lyla is. Once you're late...you're dead." Thea said rushing Felicity out the door. "O-okay just be careful. I'll be back sometime later tonight." Felicity said as Thea shut the door in her face playfully. Evening rolled around and the skies darkened. Thea sat on the couch with a glass of bourbon in hand and the fireplace lit. Roy has his arm around her as they were watching Frankenstein. The old timey version. Thea sniffed scrunching her nose. "What's that smell?" She asked. "What smell?" Roy asked._

" _It smells like...sweaty men." She joked. "Haha. Very funny." He said. He started to feel self conscious. He lifted his arm and sniffed. "I'm gonna go take a shower." He said. "Mhm." Thea smiled as he walked away to the bathroom. The door shut and locked as William peeked out of his room. He crept his way over behind the couch as Thea was intent on the movie. He vaulted over the couch landing right next to her. "Boo!" He grabbed her as she jumped spilling liquor all over her shirt. "William!" She exclaimed. "Oh, I'm so sorry." William apologized grabbing napkins. "No, no. It's fine. I got it." She assured him as she sat up. She grabbed both ends of the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up pulling it over her head as she held it in front of her. This'll come off in the wash. She sat back. "What?" She asked as she saw William staring at her. She was topless with her black lacy bra showing along with her fine upper body. William shifted in his seat feeling himself start to grow._

" _William." She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Wha-oh yeah. Do you want me to-uh..." William paused. He pointed behind him not sure what to say. All he could focus on was her breasts and her body. Thea chuckled once she figured out what was up. "I get it." She sat up. "You're looking at my body." She wavered in her words giggling in his face. He smelled alcohol on her breath. "You're drunk again. Aren't you?" He smiled. "Maybe a little." She sat back and giggled again. She started to feel herself while looking at her nephew intently. She ran her hands across her stomach as William started to harden. She placed both palms over her bra gently squeezing her mounds of flesh through the fabric. She bit her lip staring down the teen. "You're hard. Aren't you?" She mumbled running her fingers across his crotch. William twitched as she gripped his phallus through his jeans. The warm fire crackled in the background. She leaned forward kissing him passionately._

 _The two fought violently for dominance over one another as Thea pushed him onto his back straddling over him. She grinded her ass on his lap and moaned into his mouth. William tasted the bourbon on her tongue. He liked it. Even though it was taboo, he loved the feeling of swapping saliva with his very young aunt. She was only about four or five years older. William ran his hands all over her back squeezing her ass with both palms. She moaned into his mouth again as she broke the kiss. Their noses touched as they breathed heavily into each other's faces. "I want you to fuck me." She whispered softly biting his nose. She sat up and leaned her head back taking hold of his hands and forcing him to caress her body. "I want you to fuck your aunt so god damn hard." She groaned. There was a pause. "Me too." William said. Cut to William fucking Thea doggystyle on the couch. He gripped her ass cheeks as he pummeled her pussy from behind. She moaned loudly._

 _The two's silhouettes fluctuated in front of the fire light. William grabbed her short brown hair and pulled it back fucking her hard and fast. Cut to Thea riding her nephew cowgirl position. William held her b-cup tits through her bra as she bounced up and down on his erect dick. Her ass cheeks clapped with every descent. Cut to William standing up in front of the fireplace with Thea on her knees gagging on his cock. She stuck her ass out as she slobbered all over his phallic member. William grabbed the back of her head as he throat fucked his aunt moaning and groaning. Cut to William fucking Thea missionary on the couch again. The two made out passionately as he entered and exited her body repeatedly. "Oh, I'm gonna cum." William groaned as he pulled out. He stroked his dick furiously. "Oh, fuck yes cum for me, Willy." She said starting to doze off. "Wait wha-oh ohhhhh!" William couldn't help but burst all over his aunt's belly. His juices sprayed across her stomach as he twitched above her unconscious body._

" _Oh, fuck." He panted out of breath sitting back down on the couch. "Did you just fuck your aunt AND my girlfriend?!" A voice yelled from behind him. William jumped up naked to see Roy with a towel around his waist. Presumably just out of the shower. "Uh...yeah?" He answered nervously. Roy was shocked. "My man!" He exclaimed pointing at him and clapping. William chuckled in relief._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I know I know I know that it has been SO long and I am the world equivalent of sorry, but it's here now! It seems like everyone wanted a Sara chapter, so I whipped up a lil something. I REALLY hope you all enjoy it. It's a long chapter, I know. Probably the longest I've ever written. Without any further ado, here...we...go...**

 **Chapter Eight: Pipe Dream**

 **It was a neon-lit and ironically starry night in Star City. Golden street and headlights lit up the blocks and buildings with such beauty. Horns blared and traffic bustled as usual in downtown SC where a certain Dinah Laurel Lance happened to reside at the time. Well, a version of her at least. The Earth-2 version to be specific. Sure, she's had her dark phases in the past being the Black Siren and aiding Richard Dragon in his, eventually failed, conquest to take over the city and destroy innocent lives along the way. But, she's learned her lesson in trusting guys like him. In fact, she's turned over a new leaf completely choosing to take over the mantle of Earth-1's Laurel in being the District Attorney for the lively city. She's brushed up on her practice of law and has even started befriending Team Arrow and helping in their quest to keep the city safe. Now, that's not to say that she's lost her sense of sarcasm and spunk. She's still the same person she's always been, but this time, minus the criminality.**

 **In a certain high rise downtown, many lights were on including Ms. Lance's in particular. But, what weren't known were the activities going on inside of her apartment. The camera pans up to her floor and into her open bedroom window following the cool evening breeze which gently pushed against the beige curtains. Distinct moans and groans sounded in the room, both male and female. The camera pans to show the bed with Laurel laid against her pillows with a certain William Queen hovered over her, both covered by the drape-matching beige comforter and sheets which really tied the room's aesthetic together. The two were both completely nude underneath the bed clothes as William grunted thrusting his erect seven-inch length into his sensual lover. Laurel was thrusted back into her headboard as she moaned repeatedly with every entrance. William slid his hands down along her smooth thighs and leaned down kissing her passionately.**

 **The both of them inhaled deeply through their noses moving their heads back and forth as their lips sucked together and their tongues battled for dominance of one another's mouth. William ran his fingers through her muddy golden blonde hair. Laurel returned the gesture by running her fingers through his short brown hair. She moved her soft hands down his neck and down his back scratching at his shoulder blades leaving temporary red marks. William groaned deeply into her mouth enjoying her nails digging deep into his epidermis. He moved his hands down her body feeling her supple c-cup breasts that fell freely down her chest. He squeezed the mounds of flesh pinching her pink nipples as she moaned in delight. He began to kiss down her chin leading down her neck kissing, sucking, and nibbling on her well-moisturized caucasian skin. Laurel leaned her head further back into her soft pillows as her jaw dropped and soft moans escaped her parted lips.**

 **William, leaving soon-to-be bruises down her neck and chest, moved his mouth down to her breasts. He wrapped his lips around the peak of her right tit and sucked on the mound licking all around her nipple and sucking on the skin. This made Laurel moan louder. She reached her arms behind her head and held the headboard loving the sensation the seventeen year old young man was performing. William soon moved over to the other breast and repeated his actions from the previous. Soon, he came up and breathed heavily in his lover's face. She winced as his cool, minty breath filled her nostrils. She smiled staring up into his sapphire blue eyes. He stared back down into her emerald green eyes as their souls connected. William sat up and held her thighs in place as he began to fasten his pace thrusting into her sex. He looked her in the eye as he fucked her missionary style making the mattress move and the bedframe shake. Laurel sat back and moaned holding the young man's hands in front of her.**

 **Their fingers locked as he fucked her pussy harder and faster nearing his climax. He doubled over groaning and freezing his hips in place. The pair panted heavily in unison. William slid out from her legs and the sheets sitting on the edge of the bed. He bent down picking up his boxer briefs from the floor and stepping into them pulling them up past his waistline. Laurel smirked sitting up behind him and caressing his shoulders as she kissed the back of his neck. William sighed staring off into space. "Come on. What do you say? One more round?" She teased laying back down. He stayed silent. "What's wrong, baby?" She sat back up. He couldn't help but notice a picture on the nightstand beside the bed. More importantly, the framed photo of Earth-1 Laurel with her father and sister. He focused on Sara's face. On her smile. "William, what's wrong?" She repeated seeming concerned. "Nothing." He replied. There was a pause. "It's just...I don't know-I miss them. You know?" He explained staring at the picture. "Trust me. I know." Laurel answered looking at it as well.**

 **"** **Quentin..." She started while sitting up on the opposite edge of the bed. She sighed. "Even though he wasn't my real father...It still felt real..." She explained putting on her panties. "Hey." William said looking back at her. She turned to him. "It was real." He assured her softly. She just paused and smiled gently. "And Sara..." She continued putting on her bra. "Even though she's not dead, her being with the Legends twenty-four seven is..." She sighed. "Pretty lonely..." William finished her sentence. "Yeah..." She looked down. Suddenly, William looked up. He had an idea. "Laurel." He spun around to face her. "What?" She asked as the two stood across the bed from one another. "What if I went to her. You know...Convince her to take a vacation and come here for a while. I'm sure with time travel, that'd be possible..." He explained. "Sure, that's a nice plan you got there, but how are you gonna travel across time and space to visit her?" Laurel scoffed. William paused. "I have friends." He grinned. Cut to William frantically pulling up his pants and throwing on his shirt.**

 **"** **Fine. I'm coming with you." Laurel said putting her shirt on as well. "Laurel." William stopped tying his shoes as she looked at him. "I have to do this on my own." He said. "Why? She's my sister-" She argued. "No, she's not." He cut her off. Laurel froze. William sighed before taking his coat off of the rack and leaving. Laurel just stood in dismay. William walked through a dark alleyway with glistening puddles along the asphalt and smoke rising from the gutters. The homeless socializing around barrels with flames burning bright within them. William felt a vibration from his jacket pocket. He breathed smoke as he pulled it out. It was Laurel calling him. He sighed and sent it to voicemail. Laurel sat in her apartment with her phone to her ear. "You've reached William. Leave a message." The recording played followed by a beep. "Hey...Will...Um, listen. I'm sorry...about earlier. I didn't mean to upset you. I-Just call me whenever you get the chance." She said before hanging up. She seemed worried. William put his phone back into his pocket and continued walking.**

 **He pondered on the real reason he was visiting Sara. He pulled a small notebook from his other pocket and opened it to reveal names that filled one page. The names read as follows. "Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake, Thea Queen** **...Felicity Smoak** **..." All of the names were crossed out except for the last one. "Sara Lance** **." He sighed closing the notebook and putting it back in his pocket. Cut to a more Sunny city at a lab named S.T.A.R. A streak of purple and yellow lightning zoomed through the halls as a certain Nora West-Allen skidded to a halt. She exhaled blowing her short hair out of her eye looking around the empty place. She sped into a chair in the cortex leaning back and letting her head fall. "I'm so bored!" She groaned. "Sounds like an issue." A voice called out as she jumped out of her seat crashing on the floor with a yelp. She quickly shot up to see William leaning against the doorway. "Jesus, don't you knock?" She panted. "Come on, Nora." He smirked walking over to her. "Sometimes it's fun to drop by unannounced." He added.**

 **"** **Jeez, you really are your father's son." Nora scoffed looking away. There was a pause. "How you been, Nor?" William asked softly. She smirked as the two hugged tightly. They quickly pulled apart slapping their hands back and forth in a complex pattern. It was a secret handshake that the two had. They finished it off by hopping and bumping hips. The two laughed out of breath. "Well, you know. Just been left alone for the day with nothing to do and no one around." She sighed spinning around. William leaned on the desk. "Where's your Dad?" He asked. "Out chasing "The Rogues", I guess..." She put in air quotes. "Nobody else around?" He asked. "They all went to "assist him." Which I don't see why. I mean, surely, he can handle himself." She pushed her hair behind her ear leaning beside William. He looked at her. "What about you?" He asked. She sighed. "I am..."A liability." She replied. "Alright, Nor. You gotta stop it with the air quotes." William chuckled. She stopped looking at him. She smiled. "So, what brings you here?" She asked. William paused. "Well, I was hoping your Dad could do me a favor..." He hesitated. "But, seeing as he's not here..." He stood up. "What kind of favor? Is it a speedster favor?" She jumped in front of him. "If it is, then please. I'm all ears." She added.**

 **"** **I don't know. I just think Barry's more experienced in the whole "time travel" thing." He explained. "I can time travel." She said sternly. "Yeah, but-" He started to reply. "Come onEveryone'salwaysleavingmeoutofstuffandtheyallwentonamissionanddidn'tletmegoand,now,I'vebeenstuckinherealonealldayandIdon'thaveanythingtodoandIhavesuperspeedtoo!Icanrun,Icantimetravel,Icandoprettymucheverythingmydadcando, so..." She stopped. "I got time." She said sternly. "Wow. I didn't know you could talk fast too." William scratched the back of his head. "Please..." She begged. William sighed looking away. "I suppose if your Dad's not here..." He started as her eyes lit up. "And you have a way to get me to where I wanna be..." He continued as Nora clapped her hands excitedly. "I guess it couldn't hurt to see what you can do." He finished. "Yes! Thank you! You will NOT regret it." She grabbed his shoulders. The two chuckled before she sped him through the halls and halted in the corridor. "Woah." William held the wall for balance as his head started spinning. "You okay?" Nora asked reaching for him.**

 **"** **Yeah. I'm fine." He dismissed her. "It happens to everyone their first time." She giggled staring at him. "So?" He asked looking around. "Oh! Right! Follow me." She laughed awkwardly and stepped up to the wall. "What are you-" He started before she placed her hand on the concrete as it lit up revealing a doorway. "Come on." She said nonchalantly stepping inside. "Woah." He said looking around stepping in after her. "What is this place?" He asked looking around the white room. "We call it the time vault." Nora explained. "This is where my Dad can check records of the past or, more importantly, the future events of our timeline, or rather, any timeline." She explained further. "So! When and where do you need to go?" She asked clasping her hands in front of her. "Uh, you see that's where my problem is. I want to visit Sara and the Legends, but They're always on that ship-" He explained. "The Waverider." Nora interrupted. William paused. "Yeah, that thing...and They're always in some sort of "time limbo" that I'm sure you can't run to." William explained. Nora paused.**

 **"** **Wait. I have an idea." She said. "Let's hear it." William said seeming eager. "What if I just take you to wherever or whenever Sara was last on Earth?" Nora asked. "Uh, sure. You can do that?" He replied. "You see, we track every one of our friends using S.T.A.R. Labs' satellite. This way we know where your dad is when we need help and stuff like that." She explained. "Ooookay...that's not creepy at all." William said sarcastically. "It's not..." Nora chuckled rolling her eyes. "We just so happen to have trackers on the Legends as well, so whenever they travel to historical times, we can see where they were." She explained. "After we know where they were, I can run you back in time right where they were." She continued. "Sounds good to me." William agreed smirking and nodding. "Okay." Nora whispered excitedly typing away and up to the holographic screen. "Hey, so, I know I agreed to help you and all, but...Why do you wanna see Sara anyway?" She asked still typing. William paused. "Because-uh...I-Well, I mean..." He stuttered shifting his stance. Nora paused turning to look at him.**

 **"** **I mean-Laurel really misses her and...Ya know I just like to reunite siblings across time and spa-Are ya done with the darn thing?" He snapped. Nora turned back to the hologram. "Ya know, I remember seeing the White Canary for the first time in person. It was at my parents' wedding." She explained nonchalantly. William's eyes shot up. "She was wearing this BEAUTIFUL black dress that just fit her body perfectly. God, she's so hot." Nora rambled. "Nora!" William grabbed her shoulder. "What? I like girls too..." She replied. "Wha-No! Not that." William assured. Nora stared at him. "What if, instead of tracking them down through history, we go back to the wedding and I can see her there. That way we don't interfere with any of their missions." William explained. "Good idea." Nora said as William smiled and turned around, walking out of the time vault. Nora stares off into space worriedly. William walked into the cortex and stood in front of the desk as Nora followed him in hesitantly. "You okay, Nor?" He asked. "Wha-Uh...Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." She said nervously.**

 **"** **Ooookay..." William seemed suspicious, but shrugged it off. "Alright, so, the plan is for you to run me back to the wedding, we find Sara wherever she was before the wedding, and we talk to her from there. Sound good?" He asked. "Wow. You know you're quite the tactician. Just like your old man." Nora said stepping in front of him. "It's funny cause my old man is considered an old man to your old man, yet you're like five years older than me." William smiled. "Yup. Time travel, am I right?" Nora added. "Oh! speaking of time travel..." Nora blurted out before she blasted off in a trail of yellow and purple lightning, taking William with her. The trail of electricity vanished into thin air. A portal opened up in the middle of a suburban street. The noon Sun shone bright on the hot tar. The only darkness came from the shadows cast by the trees that lined the block of white picket-fenced houses. The same flash of lightning shot out of the vortex as it closed in on itself. Nora skidded to a stop as William almost lost his balance.**

 **The teen quickly turned away and vomited violently in the middle of the road. "Oh-" Nora winced hesitating to reach for him. "...Gross...Sorry..." She chuckled nervously. "You really gotta give me a warning from now on." William groaned wiping his mouth and facing the young woman. "Well, here we are." Nora put her arms out as the two turned to face the row of nuclear family homes. "I don't get it. Where are we?" He asked confused. Just then, commotion settled in his hearing. He turned around to see across the street was a large church. People bustling in and out, getting ready for the wedding of the century. "I can't believe it. It actually worked." He scoffed not being able to help the grin forming on his face. "Yeeeeaaaah...I'm happy I could help, but I need to go now. Team Flash is probably back from their mission and they might be looking for me." She said stepping away. "Wha-No, you can't just leave!" William protested as she stopped in her tracks.**

 **"** **Look, Will, I can't participate in events in history that I was already a part of. It's one of the many rules of time travel. Time would LITERALLY fold in on itself if I screwed it up." Nora explained. William sighed. "You weren't at the wedding which is why it's fine for you to go back here. Don't worry, when you're done doing whatever it is you need to do, just contact me and I'll come back and pick you up. Think of me as your Time Uber." Nora smirked shrugging. "How am I possibly supposed to contact you through time and space?" He replied. "Ooh! I almost forgot!" She reached in her back pocket, pulling out a small, black device. She tossed it to him as he flinched, catching it. "It's a time beacon. You wear it around your wrist. Press the signal when you wanna come back, and I'll speed right on over. Got it?" She asked. "Whatever." William sighed putting on the watch. He looked at the church again. "Fist bump?" She offered holding out her hand. William rolled his eyes not being able to deny a smirk as he bumped his fist against her's.**

 **"** **Catch ya on the flip-side, Arrow Jr." She teased. "You too, Mini-Flash." William replied. Nora smiled and disappeared into another bolt of energy. William sighed looking ahead at his destination, feeling the slightest bit nervous. "It's okay. You got this, man." He muttered to himself. Just then, he noticed a few familiar faces just in front of the steps of the church. His father's friend, Kara Danvers, her sister Alex, and the woman he'd gone all this way for. Sara Lance. William was stunned at first glance. He knew what he was here for, but now that he's seeing her right in front of him. It's surreal. He noticed Sara and Alex walk away from Kara before a flash of light occurred. Kara was gone. "That was weird" he thought, but ended up shrugging it off. He was focused on the White Canary. He took a deep breath before walking forward. He saw Sara dragging Alex by the hand around the left side of the church. He followed closely. Sara crashed her lips against Alex's and pushed her against the wall. William peeked around the corner of the building watching the two intently.**

 **"** **Looks like I have some competition." He whispered. Sara and Alex made out intensely as William felt himself start to grow in his pants. Alex lifted her leg as Sara held her thigh grinding her against the wall. "Holy shit." William mumbled. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something behind the two making out. He saw Barry Allen and Kara behind the church. Barry was plowing Kara against a dumpster. "What kind of wedding is this?" William whispered, seeming weirded out. He dismissed the affair in the distance and kept his focus on the target. Now was his chance. His time to make his move. "Ahem! Ladies." William cleared his throat stepping out from behind the wall. Sara and Alex jumped apart startled. "What? Nothing!" Alex exclaimed nervously fixing the skirt of her dress. Sara just smirked. She thought Alex's scrambling was adorable. Then again, she thought Alex was adorable in general. "Well, I don't suppose you're the two this wedding is for..." William leaned against the wall nonchalantly.**

 **"** **William? Wait a second. What're you doing here? Your father didn't say anything about bringing you to the wedding." Sara said seeming suspicious of his presence. "Oh, don't worry about my old man. He's...definitely...aware...of my attendance." William lied slyly. "Well, we were just-" Sara began to explain. "Just about to spread each other against the side of a holy church during the wholesome culmination of two soulmates' love for each other?" William cut her off. "Oh, God, he's right. What were we thinking." Alex scolded herself, holding her head. "Congrats, Will, you're the first person to ever cock block a woman." Sara complained sarcastically. The women started to walk back to the front of the church. His eyes widened as he ran in front of them. "Woah, woah, woah, hey!" He spread his arms halting the pair. "Hey, let's talk about this." He panted. "I'm listening." Alex assured him. "I'm not." Sara snarked. "Funny. Um, you guys don't have to give up entirely." William told them.**

 **"** **Thanks, we really appreciate your permission." Sara said sarcastically trying to walk past him. "Hey, hey, hey, wait." He stopped her again. "If you don't let me by, I'm gonna go all Kill Bill on your ass...literally." She light-heartedly threatened the teen. "Ha, that's funny. I get it cause my name is Bill, short for...Will-Okay, anyway, my point is..." He explained. "You don't have to stop. Alex, you rented a hotel room for the weekend, right?" William asked motioning to her. "Yeah, Kara and I figured we might as well have our own place to sleep." Alex replied as she and Sara exchanged nods. "Why? What about it?" She asked. "I think I know what he means." Sara added grinning mischievously. "Let's go, sugar. Mama's not done with you just yet." Sara held her hand out as Alex smiled and took it. "Wait." William blurted out as they froze again. "Aren't you forgetting someone?" William arrogantly leaned against the wall of the church. Sara squinted. "Listen here, William." She stepped forward grabbing his shoulder. "How old are you?" She asked.**

 **"** **...Sixteen..." He admitted. "Okay, now, you see, where I come from, that's considered statutory rape and I'm not one to swing that way, honey." Sara explained. "What do laws matter to you? You're a sexy, time-traveling, assassin from the future who's killed more people than my dad." William argued. "Debatable." Sara butted in. "Regardless." William finished. Sara gave him a good stare down before speaking again. "Did you just call me sexy?" She asked as William smirked. He looked at Alex as Sara turned to look at her as well. Alex just smiled. Cut to the hotel door being kicked open as Sara stepped in followed by Alex and William. William shut the door and locked it behind him as Alex sat on the bed. "Alright, so what do we do first? Believe it or not, this actually isn't my first threeso-" He was cut off. "Sit down." Sara pushed his chest as he fell back into a chair to the side of the television stand. "You're gonna watch us first." She ordered as she took off her shoes and slowly strutted towards Alex's lap.**

 **"** **Uh-That's fine." William added getting excited and shifting in his seat. "I know it is." Sara said holding Alex's face and swaying in front of her. Alex stares up into her eyes and held her hips before Sara knelt down removing her lover's shoes as well. "Oh, Might as well get ready." William chuckled taking his shoes and socks off and tossing them aside. Sara lifted Alex's left leg and held it as she caressed the limb's soft skin. She trailed kisses up her leg and lightly pushed Alex onto her back on the mattress. Sara reaches up the skirt of her dress, pulling down her black panties and tossing them behind her. William caught them undergarments and sniffed them heavily exhaling. "Fuck, she smells so good." He said focusing on the panties. Sara looked at Alex with a goofy expression in response to the teen's comment as Alex rolled her eyes laughing. William started to unzip his jeans and pull them off discarding them as well. Sara left a trail of kisses and sucked the skin of Alex's thigh and pulled her closer facing the woman's exposed gate.**

 **She kissed her pussy lips gently as Alex shuddered. Her body was preparing her for the night of her life. Sara lapped at her pussy sticking her tongue in and sucking her lips as Alex's lower back arched slightly. "Shit." William started slowly stroking his now erect member in the chair watching intently. Alex let out a sensual moan and ran her fingers through her hair as Sara continued to make out with her entrance. "Fuck, Sara, right THERE that's the spot!" She exclaimed convulsing. "Don't cum yet, Baby." Sara whispered standing up. Sara grabbed the bottom of her dress and lifted it up and over her head revealing her black bra and panties with white trim. "Holy sh-" William was cut off as he stroked his dick faster now. "Keep it quiet over there." Sara ordered not even looking away from Alex. "I gotta queen to please." She muttered as chills went down Alex's spine. She couldn't help but grin as Sara crawled over her on the bed. She pulled the bottom of Alex's dress up and over her head just like herself leaving her in nothing but her black bra.**

 **Sara lowered herself and pulled a cup of her bra to the side as she licked around her nipple and sucked on her supple 32B-cup breast. Alex closed her eyes and exhaled grasping Sara's hair now. Her fist clutched her golden locks as Sara kissed her way up to Alex's lips. The two made out intensely. "Fuck, Will, don't cum." William muttered to himself slowing his pace watching the two women in their underwear hook up. Alex forced Sara to the side and switched positions pinning her arms to the mattress. Alex sucked on her neck passionately. "Woah." Sara moaned admiring her ability to dominate her. Alex brought her face to Sara's ear. "It's my turn." She whispered sexily as chills now ran down the former assassin's spine. Alex lowered on the bed and placed her lover's thighs on her shoulders while removing her panties. Sara looked down to see Alex lock eye contact as she stuck her tongue out and licked the inside of the underwear slowly. "You are just everything." Sara said softly. Alex smiled before refocusing on her mission.**

 **She licked the creamy folds of her pussy from bottom to top and stuck her tongue through smoothly. She wiggled it around as Sara's toes curled. Her hips shifted as she let out a moan of vulnerability. Something she doesn't show ever. Alex moves her tongue up, fiddling Sara's clit as she let out an even louder moan. "Oh, fuck." She released as Alex moved up. Sara quickly took her bra off throwing it across the room landing on William's head. "Glad to see the role I play in this." He sighed. Alex kissed up her stomach and put her face between Sara's matching 32B-cup tits before pushing them against her face and licking between them making sure to coat her with her saliva. "You're amazing." Sara muttered caressing Alex's chin. William fidgeted his leg before deciding to stand up. "You know what? I'm tired of waiting." He stormed over to the two. "My turn." He commanded as the girls looked at each other. They both nodded and grabbed each of his shoulders flipping him over and onto his back on the bed.**

 **"** **Note to self. Both of you know martial arts." William nodded to himself. Just then, Alex straddled William's lap. "Woah." He said feeling her hips. She positioned his dick upward as she lowered herself into it. "Ooh." She remarked softly squinting. She rode him slowly with her hands on his stomach as William's view was suddenly blocked. Sara straddled over the teen's face. "Woah." He said again admiring the wet pussy held above him. He put his hands on her waist as Sara shifted herself around. "Ooh." She quoted Alex as William began to lap at her labia. Sara rode his face running a hand through her golden hair as Alex bounced on his shaft panting. "Holy shit, you girls are fucking magic." He grabbed Alex's hips and thrusted with her as Sara stepped off of his face. Cut to the ladies in swapped positions. Alex leaned on William's chest as he went to town on her pussy as Sara danced her waist riding his cock. "You know, William, you're pretty big for a sixteen year old." Sara panted not stopping her bounce.**

 **"** **I know right?" Alex was out of breath as well as she rotated her hips fucking the boy's mouth. "Ohohoho..." She moaned running her fingers through her short red-dyed hair twerking her ass as his tongue explored her insides. "Hey, c'mere." Sara said leaning forward still riding his cock as Alex did the same on his face. The two kissed passionately while maintaining their motions. Grabbing each other's necks and wrestling tongues, exchanging saliva. "Alright, it's my turn to take some charge around here." William rolled out sitting up. "Oh, no ya don't." Sara pushes him back against the headboard sitting up as Alex crawled over, straddling his lap. She lowered on his cock again, leaning back and throwing her pussy up and down as her tits bobbed yo and down. William not only had her tight pussy fucking his cock, but had a front-row seat to her heavenly body bouncing before him. He pulled her closer as her tits sat in his face. He sucked on the mounds one by one, licking all around her sweet, brown, nipples. Alex played with his hair as she fucked his lap.**

 **She felt herself nearing her climax as she threw her head back. "Ohhhh!" She screamed in pleasure. Cut to William fucking Sara doggystyle while Alex rested out of breath. She had her forearms rested on the sheets as her back was arched low and William was knelt behind her going in on her pussy from the back. He clapped her ass as her cheeks rippled. Sara's mouth hung wide as she stared around the room, enjoying the teen busting her back out. "Holy shit, I'm gonna cum! Oh! Oh!" He shouted. Sara and Alex had never moved so fast as they both effortlessly shifted on their knees in front of him on the mattress. William bursted his load all over the beautiful women's faces and chests. The late afternoon sunset shone dark orange through the large window as their creamy skin appeared golden. William collapsed on his back as his head hit the pillows on the left side of the bed. Sara and Alex made out, licking the seed that was sprayed on their bodies. The two plopped down beside him, Sara in the middle, and Alex on the right. "That was-" Sara was cut off.**

 **"** **Fucking insane?" Alex asked. "Well, I was gonna say the best sex I've ever had, but...yeah. That was fucking insane." She smirked as the three laughed out of breath.**

 **Again, I really hope you guys enojoyed. I always try to incorporate your suggestions, so make sure to leave them in the comments. I love you all and here's to not taking as long to write the next one!**


End file.
